


Steve Breaks the Internet

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Sappy, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “Friday pause and pull up the news," he insisted, the room erupting in an argument. He shushed them as Friday replayed the story, complete with picture and hashtag. The room was utterly silent all eyes turning to Steve who seemed unconcerned by the whole thing.“You broke Twitter,” Clint finally said with something akin to awe in his voice.





	Steve Breaks the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had like very specific pictures in my head, and I had no idea how to connect them all together. So I did a 5 +1 fic, and it's absolute fluffy sappy nonsense that I love so much. So enjoy as I keep promising myself I'm not going to write more of these then I do lol. I will probably have to write a wedding one because of course.

* * *

“Incoming!”

It was the only warning he had seconds before whatever the hell large ass lizard grabbed him by the waist and hauled him upwards.

“Shit Steve I’m coming!” Anthony was yelling in his ear as the grip of the thing tightened squeezing the air out of him. Grunting he ripped his metal arm free, pulling out one of his knives as the ugly thing raised him close to his face.

He could hear the other scrambling in his ear trying to reach him, but unfortunately, there were more than one of these bastard lizards running around and it was only he, Steve, Sam, and Anthony.

He wished Bruce had been around, Hulk would have been helpful, hell even Thor would have been able to electrocute the slimy bastards.

The reptile had him at eye level and Steve struck, burying the knife in the things beady black eye. It was not happy, roaring its displeasure, and coating Steve in saliva before flinging him away in pain.

He just managed to tuck his legs as his unplanned flight took him right through a Starbucks storefront. Glass shattering, he skidding through chairs and tables before coming to rest against the counter. 

“Steve, Steve you ok?” Anthony sounded frantic.

“Ok,” he groaned, a little winded and dazed, being hurled through a store was tough on even a super-soldier. Anthony heaved a sigh of relief, while Steve tugging his mask off taking a moment to collect himself. He was a little battered, little warm, but nothing….he trailed off sniffing the air, what the hell was that smell?

It was a weird sort of burning, he sniffed again before the heat he’d been feeling had finally registered beyond uncomfortable to burning. He looked down at his clothes, smoke rolling off them as something ate through the material.

That asshole lizard thing had spit on him.

“Shit,” he murmured quickly stripping off his Kevlar, followed by his smoking undershirt.

Frowning he felt a sting on this thigh, “You got to be shitting me,” he growled ripping his boots off as he wiggled out of his pants; he hadn’t worn any underwear today.

“Steve, love everything ok?” Anthony was panting lightly, and he could hear the faint sounds of explosions over the link. They were still fighting and he sitting nude in a Starbucks.

“Fine, coming,” he growled.

Tugging his boots back on he stood, it wasn't ideal to fight in the buff, but he wasn't going to back down either. A small gasp behind him caught his attention, as he quickly turned gun aimed as he glanced over the counter, relaxing his finger on the trigger just a quick when he realized it was ten or so civilians huddled together hiding.

Grunting he gave them a nod turning to go when a tentative voice stopped him, “Ummm…Sir, Sargent Rogers,” he paused glancing over his shoulder at the who’d women. His identity wasn’t a secret, his trial following the Accords as well as his very public relationship with Anthony Stark had seen to that.

“Sir, if you need, my gym bag has some clothing,” the women pointed to the abandoned bag by the window he’d unceremoniously been thrown through. He nodded in thanks moving towards it, unzipping the gym bag he spotted a pair of shorts. They were a rather aggressive neon pink but that didn’t bother him. Quickly he tugged them on covering up, he wasn't that fussed about his nudity, but Anthony was a little territorial when it came to him, ‘advertising the goods' as he explained it.

He heard the distinct sound of a phone taking a picture and turned back, the women was staring at him pale-faced a hand over her mouth phone held out before her. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll-” she trailed off frantically tapping the phone.

Steve shrugged, “Fine, what do I owe ya…for the shorts?” 

She offered him a shaky smile, “Pic is fine.”

Giving her a small salute he grabbed up his rifle and hurried off down the street trying to locate the others. It wasn’t hard, he just followed the trail of destruction, they’d lead the lizards away from the populace towards the warehouses by the water. Steve arriving just in time to see his Anthony subdue the last with a solid blast to the chest.

“Anyone see Steve?” He heard his lover in his ear sounding worried.

"Oh my…" Sam spotted him first before he was howling with laughter.

Steve could see Bucky up ahead pulling off his helmet, as he glanced at Sam above him laughing so hard he almost fell out of the sky.

“What’s wrong Sam?”

Steve continued on his path heading for the pair, eyes on Iron Man. Sam could barely get the words out, but Bucky seemed to get the gist he turned with a frown finally spotting Steve eyes going comically round.

“Oh dear,” he murmured.

“Is he ok?” Anthony sounded worried as he turned to look down, Steve knew the moment Anthony spotted him as he too almost fell out of the sky.

Bucky seemed to find his voice first, “Stevie what on earth happened to your clothes?”

“Lizards had acid spit,” he explained shouldering his rifle and crossing large arms.

Anthony stumbled landing in front of him, helmet peeling back to reveal dark eyes crinkled in mirth, “I umm….where’d you get the shorts, dear?" 

He shrugged, “Nice women in the Starbucks.”

He could see Anthony’s lips twitching, Sam seemed to be having apoplexy, and Bucky was blushing. Steve felt his own lips twitch up at the corners, Sam was leaning on Bucky trying to suppress his giggles.

"Well I guess we're done here," Bucky to was grinning his cheeks still red.

Anthony shook his head coming over to peck him on the cheek, “Only you love,” he grinned. Steve returned the kiss, his stomach suddenly growling, reminding them they’d fought through breakfast and lunch.

“Damit left my snacks in my pants,” he groused realizing he wouldn’t get food for a bit.

Sam was off again doubled over laughing Bucky finally giving in and laughing as well. Anthony wrapped his metal arms around him grinning for all he was worth, “Come on boy toy, I’ll take you for dinner and then I’ll take those shorts off with my teeth.”

“Gah come on!” Sam complained but he was still smiling.

Steve ignored him, his evening was shaping up nicely.

-#-#-#-

“Boss,” Tony looked up from his repair work as Friday cut the music.

“My hour up?" he asked curiously, he’d promised Steve he was only going to do an hour work before joining him and the others for a movie. He’d been planning to take off with Steve to bed right after dinner, but Clint and Natasha had come home just after they got back, followed soon after by Rhodey who’d been curious about the lizards.

“No boss, but you better take a look at this,” Friday explained as one of the screens in the workshop flickered to life, bringing up the news.

“- broke Twitter today, with almost a million likes and re-tweets in just a few hours,” Tony picked up in the middle of the story as they flashed to a photo that had the hammer in Tony’s hand falling to the ground with a resounding clang. It was his Steve in those ridiculously tight, pink, shorts, unlaced combat boots, rifle on his shoulder standing before a broken coffee shop window.

“With ‘#Winteryum’ trending, people are weighing on their opinion of the newest Avenger…”

Tony stopped listening, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening

"Really? Winter yum?" he said aloud seconds before he was running for the stairs. Dashing to the common area he all but vaulted over the couch in his haste, settling into the empty spot beside Steve.

“Friday pause and pull up the news," he insisted, the room erupting in an argument. He shushed them as Friday replayed the story, complete with picture and hashtag. The room was utterly silent all eyes turning to Steve who seemed unconcerned by the whole thing.

“You broke Twitter,” Clint finally said with something akin to awe in his voice.

Steve blinked, shrugging, "Sure," he said mildly working his way through the bowl of Chicago mix in his lap.

“I have to see this,” Sam was hurriedly pulling out his phone, as was Clint.

Bucky leaned over Sam’s shoulder, “What’s Twitter again?” he whispered.

Tony snorted a laugh, seconds before Clint began to cackle, “Oh my god these are amazing.”

“ ‘Sargent Rogers got me thirsty’,” Sam read chuckling.

“ ‘Boy is thic’,” Clint read.

Tony shook his head, “Really?”

“‘Winter can come anytime’,” Sam laughed, “Like that one.”

Rhodes grinned at him slyly, “Jealous Tones?”

"Omg this one is just eggplant emoji's," Clint was showing his phone to Nat, the women grinning.

Tony snorted crossing his arms, “Why would I be jealous?"

“‘Boy can bend me with that metal arm anytime’,” Sam was showing his phone to Bucky.

“Because when was the last time you broke Twitter with the way you looked?” Rhodes innocently sipped his beer and Tony frowned at him, he knew damn well.... never. Sure, he had a lot of followers, and always got a lot of retweets but he’d never the sort of attention Steve seemed to be getting. Rhodey’s words found their mark; he couldn’t help the sudden unease in his chest.

The others were still reading off Tweets, some rather raunchy others a little thoughtful and positive about how the Winter Solider was redefining masculinity for a modern age. Many of them more than willing to take Tony’s place as the Winter Soldier’s love interest.

Suddenly it wasn’t all that funny anymore, the people had spoken Steve was the hottest thing on two legs, and he….he…. he forced a smile trying to be flippant.

“I break Twitter all the time,” he boasted, well maybe not him personally but usually SI announcements did the job. 

He stood then, feet on autopilot as he left the others still reading off Tweets as he retreated to his workshop. Dejectedly he sat at the work table running a hand through dark hair, this shouldn’t be bothering him, he was grown man he was secure in who he was…he knew Steve loved him.

Only it did bother him.

“Don’t,” a familiar voice rasped behind him making him jump a foot in the air.

“Christ, Steve, gave me a start,” he clutched his pounding heart.

His lover gave him a shrug, looking anything but contrite.

“Don’t what?” he mumbled rubbing absently at his arc, Steve’s tags clinking softly against the metal.

“Don’t do what you were doing,” Steve answered.

"What was I doing?" He asked eyeing the blonde.

“Thinking,” Steve affirmed stepping closer to tangle their fingers together.

Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed, “Sort of what I do love.”

Steve wrinkled his nose, “I try not to.”

Tony smiled amused, “Try not to think?”

Steve was wrapping his arms around him pulling him close, “Nope, ‘sides you do enough for both of us.” 

Tony surrendered leaning into the strong chest, “We’ll that’s true.” He felt a rumbled in the wide chest under his ear. Before soft lips dipped pressing a kiss to his jaw before moving lower.

“Now, I think there was a promise made involving me and those shorts…” Steve husky voice sent a thrill down his spine.

Tony hid his grin against the warm neck feeing the pleasant rasp of Steve’s stubble. He knew Steve was right he was overthinking, leaning back he found those lips that turned his mind to mush allowing Steve to carry him to bed.

-#-#-#-

“You look like you’re in a Western,” Anthony’s amused voice pointed out.

Steve felt his lips twitch as he crouched carefully jumping from one train car to the next. For once Bucky didn’t give them trouble for chatting over the comm.

“I feel like we’re in a Western,” Cap mumbled as he kept pace with Steve.

"Tony see if you can get upfront and get this train slowed down, would you?” Bucky grunted.

“Roger Dodger,” his boyfriend quipped before disappearing towards the front of the speeding train.

In an idiotic idea on behalf of Hydra, they had decided to try and move some rather dangerous weapons across country, undetected. They had thought the best way to go about it was to do it via train.

“Incoming,” Clint warned ahead of them, as faceless goons joined them on the roof of the cars cutting off Himself, Clint, and Buck from each other.

“Little help Sam,” Bucky grunted as he started flinging bodies.

Steve watched as Falcon dropped out of the sky to stand back to back with Cap.

“Well shit,” Anthony muttered.

“What?” Bucky grunted.

“Controls are jammed hang tight just gonna…” he trailed off and suddenly there was a scream of metal and a juddering thud, Steve who’d been standing near the edge of the car holding a goon by the neck, felt the car under him thud against the other. Unable to catch his balance both he and goon he held were thrown from the moving training.

He hit the ground with a thud rolling a little as the wind was knocked from him. Grunting he slowly sat upright as the train disappearing down the track.

“Steve! Steve!” He could hear the frantic yells of Bucky.

“What? What’s wrong? Where’s Steve?” Anthony joined him in his panic.

“I’m alight, I fell off the train,” he growled slowly gaining his feet ignoring the pain in his chest. “Again,” he added; the others groan.

“Too soon Stevie,” Buck sighed, but the relief was palpable.

Steve cracked a grin to himself, as he glanced around the wide-open field he’d fallen into. They were in farm country, the rolling green hills seemed to stretch for miles.

“It’s been 70 years Buck,” he chastised, Anthony laughed at that, an absent giggle that did wonderful things to his sore chest.

“Sam, can you grab him? I’m trying to get this damn train stopped,” Anthony continued.

“Little busy at the moment, Steve can you wait?” Sam sounded breathless.

Pulling his mask down Steve spotted movement off to his right, turning he felt his lips twitch up in a smile.

“I’ll catch up,” he growled to the others.

-#-#-#-

Bucky swung his shield again sending the goon off the side of the train, as he turned to help Sam. He was beginning to think this whole thing had been a trap, there seemed to be way too many people on this damn train. 

“Oh, my god,” he heard Clint comment, the archer was at their back making sure no one came at them from behind as they cleared the cars forward.

“What?” Sam grunted as he punched one square in the mouth.

“On your eight,” the archer returned sounding very much like he was trying to smother a laugh.

Bucky punched another sending him back down between the cards before turning. He blinked, then blinked again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

“Is that…” Sam started looked just as dumbfounded as him.

“What? What’s going?” Tony asked.

“This just turned into the _Great Train Robbery_,” Sam chortled and Bucky could do no more than nod silently in agreement.

Steve had indeed caught up to the train…. riding a horse.

A real honest to god horse. And he looked very much like he knew what he was doing.

“Someone tell me what is going on!” Tony all but wailed.

“Steve’s riding a horse," Clint said with an impressed tone.

They watched as Steve expertly brought the horse alongside the car with his knees.

“You’re shitting me! I need to see this,” Tony insisted.

Bucky managed to find his voice finally, “You need to stop the train.”

Tony whined as Steve reached out a metal arm snagging the side of the boxcar and hauling himself off the horse and onto the train. The horse galloped away and Steve pulled himself back onto the boxcar nonchalantly.

Bucky just stared at him.

Sam crossed his arms, "Really?" 

Steve shrugged and they all slid a few feet forward as the train seemed to be finally, grinding to a stop.

Tony let out a jubilant yell, “Train stopped Captain Bossy, I wanna see!”

“Too late,” Clint smirked.

Tony sighed resigned, “I miss all the fun.”

-#-#-#-

Tony sat in the crook of Steve's arm dozing on the common room couch. It’d been a rather long day. In addition to actually stopping the train, they’d had to go pretty much clear across the country to do it, then move all the weapons they found to secure locations. All said and done they'd all been going for more the twenty-four hours and now sprawled in the common area they just couldn’t seem to find the energy to go to bed.

Clint was flat out sleeping on the floor sprawled on his back as he snored softly. Sam and Bucky leaned into each other, both hovering on the edges of sleep, and Steve’s steady breaths near his face were comforting.

Until Tony’s ringing phone jolted them all upright. Everyone blinked in surprise Tony annoyed dug the phone out of his pocket swiping it open.

“Stark,” he answered muzzily, a familiar laugh on the other end.

“Tones you up?”

Grumbled he rubbed his face, “I am now you ass whada’ want?”

Rhodey had laughter in his voice, “He did it again.”

Tony was not nearly as awake as he needed to be for this conversation, “What are you talking about?”

“Steve broke the internet again,” the man explained.

That woke him up, “What really?”

“Yup, look up ‘#WinterCowboy’.”

Tony turned to the man beside him, Steve was yawning blue eyes lazy as he blearily looked at the movie they’d fallen asleep too.

“I’m gonna have to go now Rhodey," he said mind already spinning. He could still hear the man laughing as he hung up the phone.

“Friday pull up Twitter would you, ‘#WinterCowboy’.”

Sam and Bucky blinked, “What’s going on?” Cap mumbled.

Tony watched the screen as the current trending topic on Twitter came up with a video, "No way…" he smiled then as Friday played the clear cell phone shot footage of Steve riding by on the back of a black stallion.

“Again,” Tony commanded and the clip played, Sam and Clint both were on their phones already laughing.

He turned to look at Steve shocked, “What?” the blonde rasped looking half asleep.

"You broke the internet again," Tony accused, Steve, shrugged, looking completely unconcerned with his current legendary social media status.

“There one here that someone set to _Old Town Road, “ _Sam chuckled playing the video for Buck. 

“There’s a lot of tweets about people offering to be ridden by Steve,” Clint chucked as he scrolled through the feed.

Tony was still mad he’d missed it, but this, this helped. Chuckling he opened his own Twitter, he didn’t often use his personal Twitter he had people that looked after the company social media and a lot of what he did was proprietary or Avengers work. He was also, as much as he hated to admit it, not all the into social media…and that was dating himself a bit.

Still, he opened up the app, finding the original posters video and typing out a reply. Hiding his smile, he waited. Steve’s head was lolling again beside him Clint and Sam still scrolling when Clint saw it first.

Slowly the blonde looked up at him, completely unimpressed, “It’s not even creative Stark.”

Tony laughed.

“As if you’ve already got over a thousand likes,” Sam shook his head.

“What’d he say?” Bucky looked from Tony to Sam curious.

Clint answered, “ ‘He can ride me bareback anytime’.”

Bucky blinked, “I don’t get it,” his brow furrowed and Tony, greatly looking forward to watching Sam stumble through that explanation, very suddenly found himself being lifted off the couch and thrown over Steve’s shoulder as the super solider was all but running for the stairs.

Tony held on for dear life, “Though you were sleeping,” he laughed giving Steve’s backside a teasing smack.

"Sleep when I'm dead," he mumbled, Tony laughing all the way to the bedroom.

-#-#-#-

Steve pulled the trigger one last time, watching satisfied as the alien stalled out before plummeting to the ground. Relaxing his finger off the trigged he grunted a “Clear,” over the com’s listening to the echo from Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and the booming, jovial voice of Thor.

It had been a fairly routine fight and one that may or may not have been inadvertently caused by Thor. Not that Steve was going to complain, it was better than the moping he was doing around the compound. Bucky had been teasing him mercilessly about it, ever since Anthony had left on SI business, and he’d been dragging.

He'd been supposed to be going with Anthony to China, he often joined his boyfriend on business trips, sometimes in the capacity as a bodyguard, but more so in the role of ‘kept man' as Sam and Bucky liked to tease him. It didn't faze Steve, he had no problem being Anthony’s kept man.

Only on this occasion, there had been some disquiet from the investors in regards to Steve's less than stellar past. Anthony had been mad as hell, ready to tank the whole deal when Steve had interjected, it was a big deal and one that would see leaps and bounds in clean energy. So Anthony had gone, and Steve had stayed…and with nothing better to do the last week Steve had been closely watching Sam and Buck dance around each other.

It was fairly amusing to see his best friend founder, he’d had vague memories of Buck being a bit of a lady killer in his day. He didn't recall there being men, but his memory was so poor he didn't even trust himself to remember to brush his teeth. He thought they were good together though, Sam was a sweet man, he all but worshiped Bucky; more than that he _understood_.

He knew Buck was struggling, he didn’t want to admit it, often deflecting when Steve brought it up, not that he pushed, Steve knew he was the last person to confront anyone about their issues. He had found his therapy very helpful, and wished Bucky could get past his own antiqued sensibilities and embrace the 21st century. 

“You ok Buck?” he heard Sam over the link drawing him from his thoughts.

“Fine, it’s fine,” he heard Bucky mumble in reply, but Steve could hear the pain in his voice.

Concerned he picked his way quickly through the debris-strewn streets towards their last position.

“Let me see,” Sam spoke soothingly, voice gentle and calm. Steve spotted them standing together, head’s drawn close. Buck was holding his arm awkwardly while Sam cautiously looking it over brow knitted in worry.

“Think it’s broken Buck,” he confirmed, Steve close enough to hear the soft conversation now.

Bucky wincing, face scrunched in pain, dark locks sweaty and tousled over his dirt-smudged face. 

“It’ll be fine, it’ll heal, always does,” he assured the other man softly, Steve watching as he offered a small smile to Sam, the other man returning in. Face inches apart in the currently wreaked Boston street. Steve felt his lips twitched amused, realizing the pair had no idea he was even there; they were completely in a world of their own.

Shouldering his rifle Steve kept moving. As he passed Sam he gave them man a gentle nudge closing the distance between the two. He heard Buck give a muffled squeak, glancing back to see Sam cupping Buck’s cheek tenderly as he deepened the kiss a muffled moan echoing in his earpiece.

“Cap you ok?” Clint asked.

Still grinning Steve replied for him, “He’s fine, Sam’s kissing it better.”

-#-#-#-

Steve sat in the workshop idly playing catch with Dum-E as he waited for Anthony to call. With the thirteen-hour time difference, it was very late, or very early, depending on how you looked at it. He hadn’t gotten around to sleeping himself, but he never slept well without Anthony anyway,

“Boss on the line Sargent,” Friday announced just as the grinning face of his lover appeared.

“Morning beautiful,” Anthony called sitting before his tablet. Steve could see the bright lights of Shanghai behind him.

“Anthony,” he replied, feeling some of the anxious energy bleeding from his shoulders.

“How was your day?” His boyfriend asked dark eyes soft, crinkling around the corners in happiness and Steve wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He looked good, the picture of a businessman at the end of a long day and Steve wished he could be there with him. Wished he was in that hotel room waiting for him… maybe Anthony picking him up in a hotel bar taking him to his room.

“Steve?”

He realized he’d been silent a long while, completely lost in the sudden fantasy, he had no idea what he’d ask.

“Sorry, what did you say?” He rasped.

Anthony’s smile was fond, “What were you thinking about love?”

Steve felt his lips pull, “Roleplay?”

Anthony’s dark brows rose, and Steve watched as he perked up, suddenly intent, “Oh yeah? Go on.”

His voice had taken on a distinctly husky rasp, and Steve leaned forward closer to the screen.

"Businessman in a hotel bar, finding a lonely man sitting at the bar,” he started, seeing Anthony discreetly adjust himself.

“Bringing him back to your room.”

Anthony licked his lips, and Steve could feel himself hardening in his sweat pants.

"What would this businessman do with the man in the room?" he breathed and Steve, palmed himself imagining it was the callused hands of his lover.

He was about to reply when the ping of a notification irrupted.

Anthony frowned, “Keep going,” he encouraged as he opened his dress pants. Steve moved back a little from the screen so Anthony could see all he wore was loose-fitting sweats.

“God Steve,” his boyfriend breathed before the irritating ping came again. Growling Anthony smacked at his phone when it sounded a few more times.

“Damit what the hell!”

Steve watched curiously as he grabbed his phone glaring at the screen before his eyebrows went up and he was looking back at the screen with amusement and exasperation.

“Steve, did you break the internet again?”

Steve furrowed his brow, they fought today but he couldn't recall having done anything notable. He'd kept all his clothing on. Honestly, it had all been rather boring.

A picture appeared on the screen next to Anthony, it was two pictures the first showing the nudge he'd given Sam into Bucky, and the second showing him grinning over his shoulder at the pair.

“What?” he asked looking confused, how would that have broken the internet?

Anthony looked amused, “ ‘#bffgoals’,” he explained. Steve understood what that meant, he nodded, fair enough. "They're commending you on being so supportive of Buck, accepting, and how hard they ship Cap and Falcon."

Steve was pleased, “I’m glad, they’re good for each other.”   


Anthony grinned at him warmly and genuine, “You’re such a softie.”

Steve waved a hand exasperated, “Can we stop talking about Buck's sex life, and get back to talking about what I would like to do to you?”

Those bright eyes crinkled again and Anthony was laughing, Steve hummed pleased, he loved the sound of his laugh.

-#-#-#-

Steve was on a mission.

It was a personal mission, and one that had initially seemed fairly straightforward but he was now realizing was perhaps more complex then he’d thought. It didn’t help that the city had been hit by a cold snap the day before and he could all but smell the snow in the air, which was doing nothing to approve his mood. His shoulder ached and he was running short on patience.

He’d already been to six jewellers with no success. Steve had done the research online, meticulously, but he had needed more information so he’d decided to do some recon. Unfortunately, it had not been as helpful as he’d hoped. He would have asked for assistance from the others, but he'd wanted to do this himself. He also wanted it to be a surprise and honestly, they were the worse gossips.

After all, it wasn't every day you asked your boyfriend to marry you.

Steve huffed as he moved along the sidewalk unsure as to what his next move would be. All he'd learned is that most places were eager to sell you something very expensive and not very practical. Steve knew he was a practical man, he wasn't sure if he'd always been, but he was, but both he and Anthony had rather unpractical lives.

Still, he wanted to marry Anthony, more than anything he wanted to make it official to the world. He loved him, Steve honestly couldn’t imagine not having the man in his life. He wanted desperately to get him a ring, perhaps it was something to do with his old-fashioned sensibilities. Only the more he learned about rings the less he thought a traditional wedding ring would be practical. Anthony was an engineer, he worked with his hands constantly, around dangerous machines. Machines that could pinch rings to fingers, he learned about ring avulsion and had been horrified at the idea. Just last week Anthony had broken several fingers during a fight and he’d had to pry the metal gauntlet off.

Sighing Steve detoured into the park as he continued to work through the problem in his mind. It was quiet in the park as he wandered hands buried in his coat pockets. There weren’t many others out on the blustery November day, and Steve paused a moment to enjoy it. Just as fluffy white flakes began to fall. He eyed the snow with resignation, why couldn’t they just go south? Maybe he could convince the team they should just set up operations on the West Coast during winter.

Grumbling he decided to call it a day, Anthony would be back from work soon, they were staying in the tower tonight instead of heading back to the compound. He could heat his bean bag for his shoulder, maybe order in…

A small noise off to his right derailed his train of thought. Frowning he turned listening; silence. The snow continued to drift almost lazily, and Steve heard nothing else. About to dismiss it as something conjured up by his broken brain he turned to head back when he heard it again.

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped off the path honing in on the source. Slowly parting a nearby bush he found a pair of yellow eyes staring up at him.

Blinking in surprise Steve held the steady gaze until the little kitten opened its mouth and gave a plaintive meow. Frowning he reached for it with his left hand without thinking, surprised when the tiny kitten brushed against his metal fingers looking up at him to meow again.

Gently he picked up the black ball of fluff raising him to eye level. The kitten was tiny, fitting in his palm easily.

“What are you doing here?” he rasped, looking the kitten over. It was malnourished, he could feel the fragile bones through the matted black fur. Gently using his real hand, he felt along the kitten's limb checking for breaks or injuries, only to realize the cat was missing it's front left leg.

Pausing he raised the kitten to eye level, “Really?” he rasped the kitten meowed plaintively again before rubbing his face against his cheek.

Steve was done.

He fell hard and fast for the little fluff. Grunting he opened his jacket carefully tucking the kitten inside to warm up.

“Let’s get you someplace warm,” he rasped heading towards the tower. Hoping that perhaps Anthony would let him keep the little kitten.

-#-#-#-

Tony yawned, eyeing the snow outside the car window lazily. It was a nice night for staying in and cuddling on the couch he mused before checking his phone, Happy navigating them through rush hour traffic. Maybe they could get Italian tonight, he had a craving for chicken parm.

Opening his phone to message Steve he saw the notification from Twitter, and his eyebrows raised. With Steve’s recent rise to social media stardom, he'd made more of an effort to keep tabs on the current goings-on. As much as he blustered about it, he was happy to see Steve getting so much positive attention. He wanted the world to see Steve the way he did. Not some faceless failed Hydra experiment, but as a man, genuine, caring compassionate…

He opened the notification, Steve was indeed trending again, and it wasn’t hard to see why. Someone had snapped a candid picture of his boyfriend in Central Park, holding, of all things, a small black kitten. The poster had simply captioned it with a heart emoji and #Winterstolemyheart.

Tony groaned covering his eyes and leaning back, he looked back at the picture again feeling as if his heart might explode.

The man was goddamn adorable.

“Here boss,” Happy called from the front, and Tony pocketed his phone as he shuffled out of the car. Eager to see his boyfriend, and apparently, their new cat.

-#-#-#-

Steve dozed on the couch, eyes half-lidded as a movie played quietly on the screen. Content he glanced to his dozing boyfriend propped up against the other end of the couch, tablet falling from slack hands, and a small black cat curled in his lap purring for all he was worth.

Steve felt a warm lassitude wash over him, content and peaceful. He could see this…see them together, just like this always…closing his eyes to rest as well he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Muttering to himself and careful not to dislodge Anthony’s feet from his lap he fished it out frowning at the screen.

Carefully he unlocked it with his right hand, he’d broken more than his fair share of the things, and he always felt bad when he had to ask Anthony for another.

Opening the text message, he carefully clicked the link it sent him to a website. A website that sold something called, Enso rings. Curious he scrolled through the page a small grin turning up his lips.

“Thanks, Fri," he rasped glancing at his slumbering boyfriend.

-#-#-#-

He sneezed, mumbling apologies over the com to the others.

“Anthony, are you ok?” Steve’s quiet rasp, was laced with worry and concern.

Tony wanted to tell him that no, he was not ok. He felt like absolute garbage, he was hot and cold, his throat was killing him, his head was screaming, and he trying very hard not to throw up in his suit.

“M’ok,” he managed through gritted teeth. He may feel like hell, but they still had a job to do; superhero’s don’t get sick days.

“Well let’s try to wrap this up quick,” Cap grunted and Tony managed a small chuckle.

“We interrupt date night?” He teased voice horse, and nasally as he suppressed another cough.

“Sam brought him flowers and everything,” Clint chimed in.

The others laughed, and Tony must have been sick because he took pity on the sputtering Bucky.

“That’s sweet, Steve brought me flowers in 1945.”

“I did?” he grunted.

“Incoming,” Natasha jumped in and the teasing was pushed aside as they focused on the fight. At least Tony tried his best to focus, but he was damn glad the suit all but operated itself. He just hung grimly on as he fought back another wave of nausea.

Thankfully, they had everyone out for the call so it didn’t drag out. But Tony would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to weep with relief as Cap was calling them in. Tony couldn’t even bring himself to razz Cap more about his date night.

He landed harder than normal stumbling and wincing as his head throbbed. Taking a moment, he breathed painfully through his nose, he closed his eyes, wishing he could just lay down right where he was and call it a day. Just contemplating the clean-up, they had to do, and the debrief… he wanted to cry.

“Alright love?” He hadn’t even heard Steve approach, but the big man was before him and he just wanted to collapse into him. With a quiet moan, he leaned his metal head against a metal shoulder with a small thunk.

“No,” he mumbled.

He felt Steve shift, his right hand moving between them to press his arc retracting his armour. Tony had programed in Steve’s biometric signature so he could call back the suit if needed. He didn’t even twitch as it disappeared around him folding back into the housing around the arc.

He’d been in bed when the alarm had sounded, and as a testament to how bad he'd been feeling at the time, he hadn't even changed into his undersuit, simply calling his suit around him in his pj’s. Now he stood barefoot in baggy sweats, and an oversized tank top of Steve’s sporting his Winter Solider star.

He felt Steve press his right hand to his forehead, making a soft grunt of surprise, “You’re burning up.”

Tony hummed, eyes fluttering closed as they felt too heavy to keep them open, “Feel like I got run over by the Hulk.”

Strong arms came up gently grasping his sides as Steve turned motioning for him to climb onto his back. Tony didn’t even argue, he wrapped his arms around his strong neck, he hooked his legs around his waist. Steve hitched him a little higher and Tony nuzzled against his neck closing his eyes. He felt Steve moving but Tony couldn't bring himself to care where sighing he slumped forward his feverish body pulling him to slumber.

-#-#-#-

Steve carefully placed the chicken soup on the tray, Bucky had told him the recipe claiming his mom had often made it for him. He swore it was a cure-all and Steve hoped Anthony would be able to keep it down.

Adding crackers, and ginger ale to the tray he picked it up heading for the bedroom. He was worried about his boyfriend, Bruce had assured him it was just nasty flu, but his heart broke for him. He didn't get sick, or at least he couldn't remember the last time he’d been sick.

Heading through the common area he passed by the others, Sam and Buck curled together on the couch, Bruce dozing in his favourite chair while Wanda and Vision sat close on the other. Clint was sleeping on the floor again as Natasha, fooled with her phone.

“You’re trending again,” Natasha called as he walked through.

Steve rolled his eyes, he didn’t get this social media phenomenon. Tony and the PR people had assured him it was a good thing. They'd even encouraged him to get his own Twitter and start using it but he wasn’t interested. He didn’t see a point to it really, and if that made him a little old fashioned he was ok with it.

“What’d he do this time?” Sam asked curious, arms around Bucky.

“It’s Steve and Tony actually, someone snapped a picture of your piggyback ride today.”

Steve wanted to snort, Anthony had been sick, and if people wanted to call him on that they were assholes….he felt aa cold rage start to simmer if they thought for one minute…

“They’re using ‘#stony’ and ‘#winteriron’ a whole lot of people ship you guys.”

Steve paused mid-thought, “Oh?”

Natasha looked up at him a smile, “Yeah.”

Steve carried on towards the bedroom hearing Bucky’s question follow him out, “What does ‘ship’ mean?”

Shaking his head, Steve headed down the stairs, careful not to spill his soup. The lights came up slightly as he entered, enough for him to make out the miserable lump curled on his side on the bed. At the foot of their bed was a pair of yellow eyes kept watch in the dimness as Cosmic Creepers gave a faint meow in greeting. 

Setting down the tray he settled on the edge of the bed carding he right hand through dark hair, “Anthony,” he rasped watching as his face scrunched up and he coughed weakly.

“No.”

Sighing he leaned down kissing a feverish brow, “Come on love, you need to try and eat a little something.”

Anthony grumbled and whined and Steve helped him upright settling him against the pillows and he brought the tray to his lap. Anthony looked awful, pale and sweaty, dark rings around his eyes. Steve encouraged him to eat a few bites of soup, and a cracker before pressing some medicine on him.

“Feeling any better?” Steve asked as he set the tray aside.

Anthony grunted, “Feel like death warmed over.”

He reached out his arms and Steve went willingly gathering him close as he kissed dark hair.

“Natasha says we broke Twitter.”

Anthony snuggled closer, “Oh yeah?” He mumbled faintly.

“Yeah,” he rumbled even as he felt Anthony breaths even out, the genius slipping into sleep again.

Curling him closer, he settled the smaller man on his chest as he tugged out his phone, opening his news app he saw the photo immediately. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, Anthony was pressed against him asleep, cheeks flushed red with fever as Steve carried him towards the others.

Carefully he saved the picture, maybe social media wasn’t all that bad.

-#-#-#-

It hadn’t been a good day.

Tony would argue that getting out of bed at all that day had been a bad idea. It hadn't started that way though, as a matter of fact, it'd started amazing. It was he and Steve's first anniversary and Tony had been excited. First, because he'd remembered, then because Steve has sweetly brought him breakfast in bed followed by some lazy making out that held all sorts of promises for their evening.

Tony had gone all out as well, had got them tickets to see some new play on Broadway, just like their first date. He’d also found a new place to eat so exclusive that he’d even had problems getting a table. Yes, it was going to be a perfect night.

Then a disgruntled SI employee had decided to turn supervillain and tried to blow half the city, completely ruining his day.

Thankfully they’d been able to stop it but not without collateral damage. Tony felt sick as he looked at the destroyed block, guilt already weighing heavily on his chest.

“Mr. Stark, they’re saying this was caused by an SI employee, can you comment on this?”

He winced, the reporters were already surrounding him, he could hear the clicking of cameras, and a barrage of questions. Always waiting for him to fuck up….and Christ had this ever been a fuck up.

Plastering a smile on his face he turned, holding his hands up. “Please, we are still trying to-“ he was cut off as the surged forward yelling over each other to be heard.

Tony sighed, so much for a memorable first anniversary.

-#-#-#-

Steve shouldered his rifle, pulling his mask down as he joined the others just outside the front doors of the Stark Industries building. He’d finished clearing the building and had spotted the others out front.

He wasn’t in the greatest of moods, it was their anniversary today, and Steve had big plans…really big plans. He knew Anthony had dinner reservations, or judging by the time now, had dinner reservations. They’d even had tickets to see _Chicago_ and he'd wanted to see that one.

His plans though…his thougt of the ring in his pocket. The black silicone band he’s had personalized, and ready to go just for tonight.

He’d done all his research, he’d set his mission parameters and now…it was all shot to hell.

He sighed, spotting Anthony, his love didn’t look happy either, a frown creasing his brow as reporters swarmed around him. Steve felt unease curl in his gut, “What’s going on?” he rasped to Bucky, noting the other others looked tired and despondent as well.

“The press and tearing him apart,” Sam answered and Bucky winced.

Steve growled, “Why?”

“They want someone to blame, and Tony is an easy target," Natasha looked sad and pissed.

Steve was done.

It was bad enough they’d had to deal with this ludicrous mess because some power-hungry scientist had wanted money, and they’d also missed out on all their plans; Steve he was not going to let them tear down the love of his life.

Setting his jaw he started to stalk towards Anthony.

“Stevie what are you doing?” Buck called, looing concerned.

Steve felt his lips twitch, “Gonna break the internet,” he grunted carrying on.

Anthony was facing away from him, trying his best to placate the press as Steve strode up pleased when they’d pulled back looking more than a little fearful. It was good he still inspired a healthy dose of fear. 

He reached his love just as Anthony turned, frowning in confusion.

"Steve?" he asked, looking tired, and heartsick, but concerned for him.

Steve didn’t say a word, reaching in his pocket he dropped to one knee, watching as Anthony’s eyes widened.

Holding up the black band he captured his disbelieving gaze, "Marry me?" he rasped.

He heard an almost collective intake of breath from both the reporters and the others. Anthony started down at him jaw working, and Steve was beginning to feel those lingering doubts beginning to surface. What if Anthony didn’t want to marry him?

“Yes!”

Relief crashed through him and Steve felt his lips pulling as he tried to smile, he was getting better at it. Anthony held out his left hand, the suit pulling back to reveal his trembling hand. Steve slipped the silicone band on, pressing a kiss to it before his fiancée was hauling him up and kissing him senseless.

It wasn’t how Steve had planned it, both in their suits post-battle, as their friends cheered and catcalled, and the press watched on. It didn’t matter though, what matted is he’d said yes.

His smaller lover pulled back a moment, and Steve saw his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he offered him a watery smile. “You sure?” he whispered, still holding tight to his neck as they rested their foreheads together.

“Only thing I’m sure of in this world,” he mumbled, and Anthony was hugging him again burying his face in his neck. Steve held onto him tight, he knew they would no doubt have to deal with the fallout of this, but as long as they were together that was all that mattered.

And if they happened to break the internet…. well that was just fine with him.

End.


End file.
